


A Home For Hoes

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Dragon Ball, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abduction, Aheago, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Fucked Silly, Fucked Stupid, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: this is a new fic where an interdimensional traveller creates a brothel and abducts, trains and sells boys and men from countless realities to the interested parties
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Dragon Ball (Monkey Boy Goku-Episode 01)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all Dragon here and must say so far this year has been good and we love all the comments and kudos on our works even if we don't say anything about them right Famous?
> 
> Famous: Of course dearie, all of this year has been a blast and so was last year. Sure there was some bumps, but we still love the comments and the kudos, and kudo to all of you for loving our work and inspiring us to do oh so much more to come, dearies, you can best believe that.

“Tired of all the same old same old when it comes to going out to look for a good fuck? Those same basic, bitter old hoes and sluts not doing it for you anymore? Want to live out your dream of fucking someone you always liked but could only fuck in your dreams? Well consider those dreams come true with what we bring for you.” Came a voice from nowhere and yet everywhere at once, there was a swirl of smoke and a figure appeared.  The figure had a lithe body type, and they stood about 5 feet 6 inches. They were dressed in a closed white lab coat, long luscious pitch black hair that came down to the middle of their back, it was silky and the color could be compared to that of a moonless night held back in a long ponytail. A pair of piercing golden eyes scanned the sheet, immaculate white nails tapped as the other hand twirled a pen between rich tan skinned fingers. “Welcome, salutations, greetings, etc I am so happy to see that you’ve come our way.” Looking up the figure smiled, lips pulling back to show pearly white teeth aligned perfectly for a perfect smile, with a single sharp canin being visible at the front of their mouth.

The figure placed the clipboard under their arm and took a small bow before rising back up. “I am Lucious, Lucious Rodhard the owner of this wonderful establishment.” He smiled. “And the name of this establishment you ask? Well, it's name is one whispered about in the legends of perverts everywhere, all those naughty little stories of people getting the chance to fuck character’s from their favorite tv shows, games, movies, anime, etc. We are the ones that make those wishes, those stories into realities, we are Dreams Cum True, the perfect brothel that brings your dreams/fantasies to life.” Turning Rodhard began to walk through a long hallway, windows visible from wall to wall. “Dreams Cum True, or DCT for short is a brothel. Yet it is not an ordinary brothel, for you see we do not exist in any one place, but we exist in all the places for this brothel travels through a little something known as the multiverse.” 

Holding his arm out, Rodhard pulled his sleeve back showing off what looked to be a simple watch. The watch’s screen glowed before a beam of light shone from it and what appeared is a holographic screen of what looked to be planets, first a few, then a dozen, then hundreds, then thousands, then ten thousands before slowly it began to expand into what looked like a massive universal map of an endless galaxy. “DCT is a dimensional traveling brothel, we go from dimension to dimension collecting all those that you, would love to sleep with, to fuck stupid, to just go wild on them and live out your deepest most lustful dreams with them.” He chuckled as the image vanished. “We travel to those dimensions, and once we find them we simple bring them into our happy little abode and once we have them, we put them through special training to insure your maximum pleasure.”

Rodhard came to a stop near a window and peered inside smiling. “For example, take this handsome stud for example.” He smirked. “We found this poor boy wandering in the lanes between the dimensions of his own world.” He chuckled. “Poor thing was so lost and trying to find his way back, we offered him a home and well ...the rest they say is history.” He smiled gesturing towards the window to let everyone look into the room. The figure in the room had spiky brown hair and blue eyes and has got a nice tan twunk body with strong arms, hard abs, thick thighs, a nice heart-shaped butt, large pecs, a throbbing 10” long 3.5” thick cock with softball-sized balls, spiky brown hair and alluring blue eyes. Across his back, he has black tribal tattoos in the shape of the crown pendant which he was born with and some tribal markings along his left arm. 

The boy in question was in the middle of what looked to be an orgy, as he was riding one of the guys who was meeting his thrust half way, letting the brown haired male ride him as he fucked his ass, the brown haired youth had one guy riding his own his dick, moaning as it moved in and out of his ass from behind him, his pelvis slapping against the boy’s ass it bounce and jiggle from each power thrust, another pair stood before the guy as he was jerking one off as another was fucking his mouth before the brown haired boy pulled off his cock and switched to the ajacent one and started sucking that one off and jerked the other off. 

Rodhard chuckled while watching the display. “For those of you, who do not know who that was say hello to Keyblade user Sora from what if I recall correctly is the Kingdom Hearts Dimension.” He smiled. “Of course, he looks nothing like the Sora you all know as we’ve taken him and made him a bit...better suited for working here at DCT, as I said we make sure that each and every one of our members are perfect for your use and for your pleasure.” He smiled pulling his clipboard back out and looked along the list. “And, you’re in luck as we are going to be making a stop soon in a new dimension for a new member to be added, this was a special order from a usual visitor of DCT and they specified that this one was to be taken...special care of.” He chuckled. “Now then, why don't we go and fetch him yes?” Lifting his hand up, he showed he was holding what looked to be a remote and he pressed a single button. 

**~Scene Break: Dragon Ball World~**

In the vast Dimension of the world known as Dragon Ball, we find not the same hero that everyone is use to, as this world, this version of it has yet to go through the trials that the dimension is set to face. The person of interest is none other than a young Son Goku, who at the moment was currently naked as the day he was born using his tail to fish for his dinner, even while young thanks to all the training he did Son Goku had quite the body. His pitch black hair as spiky as ever and his black eyes radiated joy and happiness as he was waiting for his meal to come to take the bait, his young supple body on display as Goku had light tan skin, a slim young developing figure with small muscles beginning to develop, the training he put himself through everyday kept him in shape and thankfully-and unknown to Goku-his Saiyan biology helped him as well giving him a very fast metabolism helping him digest all he ate no matter how much it was, the boy’s stomach was the closest thing to having a black hole for a stomach. 

When he felt something getting close, he pulled his tail back and jumped towards the absolutely massive inhuman fish that jumped from the water and slammed a kick into its back sending it flying on land making it flop around before it went completely went still showing it was dead. Letting out a small cheer, the small Saiyan moved towards the fish to get it back to his temporary camp to cook it, only to stop when he felt something was wrong he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen. And he was right, as he instantly went on guard and slipped into his combat stance, and right in the nick of time too as something shot down from the sky at shocking speeds and would have crashed into the ground only to come to a complete stop a few inches above the ground and hovered there a few inches above the ground.

The object in question was some sort of strange floating black orb of some sort just floating there before him unmoving and not doing a single thing. 

Goku took one look at the orb and right away he felt there was something wrong, even with his small child like mind his hidden Saiyan instincts were telling him to be ready for a fight and seeing as how he cared not for his current appearance he took his basic fighting stance. “Who are you?” He couldn’t feel anything from this thing, not a single source of energy, or even the feel of a person like his grandpa had taught him that meant this wasn’t a person or even a thing he could eat. 

There was no reply, and there was no warning either as the orb shimmered and shook. Then, right before Goku’s eyes the center of the orb cracked, he couldn’t see anything but a black void of pure darkness which only served to put him on even more edge. It was fast, almost too fast for him to track, it was only thanks to his training and his basic instincts that he was able to avoid the spear like tentacle that shot out of the darkness aiming to grab him. Goku quickly set to work avoiding it, yet even as he avoided the one more shot from the darkness at frightening speeds aiming to grab the young martial artist. 

Thankfully with his training Goku was able to  parry and block each of the tentacles strikes with rapid speed, doing his very best to avoid them as they came at him. More tentacles sprouted from the hole all of them shooting high into the air before coming down on him from above, quickly Goku series of back handsprings away from them. Of course, even with all his training Goku was still a child and was prone to making mistakes, as such even with his agility to avoid and block the tentacles, he hardly noticed that the ones he had blocked had been dripping with a clear liquid that as soon as it touched his body the liquid seeped into his skin and began working its way into his system. 

Of course thanks to his unique biology it would have been harder, yet it seemed that liquid took affect almost instantly as Goku’s speed, and strength began to waver, and he began to slow down and lose himself to the sudden dizzy sensation spreading through him making him fall and stumble around, he could barely form a sentence let alone keep his concentration enough to try and make an escape. Sadly, it was all for not as  In the blink of an eye the orb opened up even wider than before as more tentacles spouted these ones looking like hands and quicky had Goku in their grasp keeping him in place as it dragged his limp body into the orb which slammed shut around Goku trapping him inside as his arms, legs and tail were restrained.

Making short work of restraining the struggling boy’s arms, the numerous metal tentacles set about teasing and removing the desire to fight from their prey, prodding and pulsing along his flesh causing Goku to moan, and laugh out as they passed over different points.

When one wrapped around his soft cock, Goku started struggling even harder, in response a tentacle forced its way into his mouth secreting a drug to remove the ability to move while increasing pleasure, before the one wrapped around the cock started stroking slowly drawing moans out of the male as the tentacles restraining him shifted position exposing the virgin pink untouched hole hidden by his round ass cheeks.

Trailing over it leaking a slight numbing lube the cold metal of the tentacle caused shivers to wrack the paralyzed body of Goku as he had no idea what was going on or why being touched like this was making him feel so weird.

Without warning the tentacle at Goku’s untouched hole slammed in extracting a muffled scream from the boy as it filled his virgin hole, the cold smooth metal rippling as it worked to find his prostate.

Undulating the tentacles continued working their prey over driving him quickly to the brink and then forcing him to fall over the edge as they milked orgasm after orgasm from the young Goku till he blacked out. 

Now that Goku had passed out the tentacles moved back and an Oxygen mask lowered onto the boy’s face as a slick green fluid filled the space in preparation for step two the modifications as the subject was transported back to the DCT.

In the slick fluid thousands of nanobots got to work reconstructing parts of the young boy’s body, removing all body fat and causing his muscles to gain greater definition, reconstructing his feet so that they were like a monkey even having a tuft of hair grow around his ankle and the top of his feet while the same hair grew on his wrists and hands, a tuft of black hair grew in the space between his new pecs and a thick treasure trail grew from his belly button down.

  
  


**~Scene Break-DCT Training Room~**

Tapping a foot on the ground, the good Doctor was looking at his watch, his expression one of contempt and yet held some small traces of annoyance. This was always the part that annoyed him to no end, he knew what was going on the target was resisting it was how it always went, they would send out their invitation to their targets, to welcome them and bring them into a new home, give them a new life away from all the trials and tribulations of their lives be it in the future or in the present, but they always had to put up a fight. “Honestly, it should have been here right around-ah there it is.” Rodhard smiled when he saw the orb phase into the room. “Right on time, now let’s begin with the training shall we?” He snapped his fingers and the orb opened dispersing the new and improved Goku on the ground. “Welcome Son Goku, I am Doctor Lucious Rodhard and I am happy to welcome you to your new home here at DCT.”

Growling Goku tried to launch himself at the male as he woke up his mind fuzzy but his instincts driving him to attack the closest threat to him.

Rodhard gave him a look and shook his head. “Honestly, why are there always the rowdy ones that cause so much trouble.” He mumbled, easily avoiding Goku’s attacks letting the boy tucker himself out and watched as he collapsed on the ground panting heavily, his body caked in sweat. “Hm, two point three seconds that’s more than the last one that tried to fight back.” He chuckled. “All that energy you have is going to come in handy for your new training.”

Panting Goku glared and asked “Who are you and why did you take me,” his voice horse and a bit husky thanks to the changes in his body.

“As I said before, I am Doctor Lucious Rodhard and you are at Dreams Cum True.” Smiled Rodhard, he looked at his clipboard and hummed. “Your transformation seems to have gone perfectly, and it seems the liquid aphrodisiac works despite your saiyan biology keeping you from being affected by toxins and things of the sort.” He pulled out a pen and wrote something down.

Goku could not stop as his cock pulsed in need pre beading at the tip as he thrust his hips against the ground a thick haze covering his mind and his body heating up with a lovely flush.

“But enough notes, now we must begin your training and I know just the ones to take care of it.” The good doctor’s eyes gleamed, lifting one hand up he pressed his middle finger to his thumb and pressed them against one another causing a loud snap. “Gentlemen, the time for training has come.” 

The door opened allowing three Figures to walk into the room as they stepped into the light their faces were revealed. It was Tien, Yamcha and Gohan not that Goku knew any of them since this particular one was taken before any of his adventures could begin.

The first one Yamcha was different than the one Goku would meet had he stayed in his home dimension, for one thing this Yamcha’s hair was longer, and it was more wild or feral for the correct term. He was naked, not a single article of clothing on his body save for a collar around his neck with a leash attached to it. He has light-tan skin with a strong muscular figure with nicely-sized biceps, large pecs, 6-pack abs, one of major differences about him was the fact that from his hands up to his elbows he had smooth, soft looking pitch black fur with his nails being sharp claws, atop his head he had a pair of pitch black wolf ears that were twitching every so often as behind him a long fluffy black white tipped wolf tail. Like his arms, his legs were covered in black fur and his feet weren’t human shape no they appeared to be a strange mix of a human and a wolf more along the lines of wolf man. 

Son Gohan or at least a different version of him was not how he would look on Goku’s earth or any other. For one his hair was not how normal Gohan’s would be, for one his hair is lengthened while becoming wilder, reaching down to the middle of their back, while two long pointed bangs of hair appear on both sides of the neck. Unlike Yamcha who was muscled Gohan wasn’t, he was tall with a lean figure, he has a small chest and slim arms and waist, but counters that with a fat bubble butt that jiggles with every movement and a surprisingly large 7-inch long 2 inch thick cock with 3 inch thick balls. And just like Goku his feet weren’t normal feet instead they had been reconstructed to be similar to a monkey’s with a monkey tail protruding from his tailbone and black fur along his body, and like Yamcha he had a collar around his neck. 

Lastly was Tien himself, the tricloptic human was far from his normal self. Tien was still a tall and very muscular bald-headed man. His by far most prominent feature is his third eye, which he has inherited from his alien ancestors, but his body had been altered as well. He was a hulking hunk of a man with a bulging beefy body and light tan skin. He has a large body with broad shoulders, large firm pecs, bulging biceps, rock hard 6-pack abs, wide hips with a large bubbly toned ass, the biggest surprise being that he didn’t just have two strong thick arms but four arms with two on each side, thick thighs and legs, and an astounding pair-that’s right a pair of dicks two in total with both of them being a shocking 15-inch long 6-inch thick cock with 9-inch thick balls.

Drowning in the lust Goku moned his tail curling up and rubbing against his own hole while also wrapping around his aching shaft and undulating to bring him the sweet bliss of release his body so desperately craved.

“Say hello to your friends and your son Goku.” Smiled Rodhard with a chuckle. “Or at the very least the friends and son you would have had if you were to stay on your planet.” Chuckled the good doctor as Tien smirked at Goku, his eyes gleamed with lust and desire. How could they not when he was looking at another monkey bitch to add to his little play things, he had to admit since coming to DCT he had not only gotten stronger-in more ways than one-but he had been having one hell of a time finally cutting lose and breaking free of his usual restraints, and letting his long since repressed lust be free. 

“Well well, this is a surprise.” Tien approached him using his lower left hand to reach down and cup Goku’s chin smirking down at the poor saiyan boy who looked as if he was going to start crying from the near overwhelming feeling of pure liquid fire coursing through his veins. “What’s the matter Goku? Feeling a bit warm? All hot and bothered?” His lower right hand passed the leashes to his upper right hand, as the lower one moved down and cupped the boy’s crotch making him gasp and arch bucking into the rough calloused hand cupped and grabbed at his dick and balls. “Such a needy little monkey you are, your son was the same way. A needy, whining, whimpering, perfect little bitch who needed someone to break him in.” He looked over his shoulder at Gohan. “Isn’t that right my little sub?” Gohan’s face broke out in a brilliant blush and he withered in place his tail curling into the shape of a heart. “See, a perfect bitch.”

Moaning loudly Goku humped the hand rubbing his aching cock so close to the edge he just needed one more push, his hands and feet clenching the ground as his body prepared for it’s release.

Tien could sense this and he pulled back, his hand leaving Goku’s crotch and he let him fall back onto the ground. “Yamcha, Gohan, get him ready for me.” The two nodded, neither of them walked towards Goku but crawled over towards him, they circled around him like predators stalking their downed prey and were ready to pounce, and pounce they did. Gohan moved first, gabbing Goku’s ass cheeks and forcing them apart his fingers sinking into the younger boys ass, he used his thumb to pull his hole apart and inhaled the scent of his father’s untouched virgin entrance, licking his lips he dove down and let his tongue swipe along the pink puckered entrance and swirled around his taint, trailing down towards his perineum and balls and back up to his hole before pressing his lips to it and started sucking on it. 

Howling Goku’s tail lashed out wrapping around Gohan’s head and forcing him deeper into the tight virgin hole moaning as his toes and fingers dug grooves in the ground and his back arched.

Gohan moaned his lips wrapping around his father’s hole sucking it raw, every surge of pleasure that came from Gohan’s tongue had the poor younger boy crying out, as all the pleasure was going right to his dick, which at the current moment was surrounded by the mouth of Yamcha, the wolf man’s hot moist cavern wrapped perfectly around his smaller member, he bobbed his head up and down moving it from side to side, he pulled off with a wet “pop” his tongue instantly assaulting the boy’s drool covered member and the only thing having kept him from blowing his load right then and there was Yamcha’s hands, as one was holding the boy’s balls tugging them away from his body and his other was gripping the base of the boy’s cock to prevent him from blowing. 

Whimpering Goku tried to force the hand off his cock as his cock hardened even more ready to blow a hot load of cum from the weird pleasure he was receiving from having his hole licked.

The burning pleasure only got even hotter, as Gohan’s thumbs forced his hole apart more and his tongue dove right into the pink entrance and thanks to the changes he had gone through his tongue was far longer than it had ever been letting the long pink muscle slowly snake its way in and burrow deep into the boy’s ass swirling, curling, licking, and lapping at his insides tasting every inch of Goku that he could. Goku’s young boi hole was quivering around Gohan’s tongue and the sheer carnality only increased as the tip of Gohan’s tongue flicked and licked at the boy’s prostate and continued playing with it, yet Yamcha kept a tight grip on his balls and cock to prevent him from blowing. 

Mewling and writhing in pleasure Goku’s cock was turning a dark purple the head hard as rock from the amount of blood forced into it and trapped there.

“Enough.” Tien’s voice cut through the haze of pleasure that all three animal three of the animalistic males were finding themselves to be lost in. “Gohan, Yamcha, move away now.” Knowing that tone of voice and how it meant that if they didn’t listen they would be in trouble. They moved away from him, as Tien stepped towards him all four of his arms crossed, his cock both hard and throbbing. “You look like you are suffering, and this looks like it hurts.” He pressed his foot down on Goku’s cock and balls pressing down with enough pressure to keep him from bursting. “You want some help with that?:

Whimpering Goku moaned “Pleeeeease.” desire clear even though his eyes were hazy and unfocused.

Grabbing Goku with his lower arms, he held him in place over not one but both of his dicks. “Since you asked so nicely, and since this is your first time I’ll go easy on you.” was all he said and without any warning Tien pushed him down on both his cocks, watching the fat heads slip past the wet entrance and breaching the tight ring of muscle, moans and cries of shock filled the air as Tien continued to push his dicks into the boy’s ass, his walls stretching around body dicks as inch after inch slid into him and Tien didn’t stop until he all 15-inches were seated inside of Goku’s ass. 

Holding his stomach Goku looked down in shock, at the thick bulge the two shafts formed in his belly he was so fully he could barely think as his tail wrapped around the cocks base and the heavy nuts below it.

The two sets of muscular arms wrapped around his back before lifting him up only to slam him back down on the massive rod inside of him. Goku’s piercing cries echoing through the room and bouncing off the walls, his ass and his entire body spasmed as Tien lifted him up and down on his dick over and over again manhandling him into riding his cocks however he pleased. Every thrust came with a low growl that made Goku respond back with a mewling submissive moan as he was completely at Tien’s whim, each time the massive dick slammed into his the walls of his love hole would tighten around both dicks granting even louder sounds of pleasure from the experience male who was wrecking his ass with each thrust. 

Tears spilled over Goku’s eyes his arms wrapped around Tien’s neck his mouth parted in a permanent cry, Tien snarled and groaned before slamming Goku’s back against the wall and violently jammering his dicks into the boy’s ass putting his weight into his thrust as one set of his arms held him in place letting him pull back to see Goku’s fucked stupid expression, his tongue hanging out his mouth with drool dribbling down his chin his own cock twitch and bounced around from the force of the thrust. He could hardly breath as he clawed at Tien’s chest his eyes rolling into the back of his head as every sense of hi was replaced with pure rapture. It was all too much for him, Goku’s head fell back slamming against the wall and with a ragged primal cry he came hard, cum squirting from his dick and spraying all over himself and Tien, painting their bodies white with his seed. 

Tien jammed his dicks into Goku’s ass and let out a loud groaning moan, his cocks exploding as two thick burst of his thick spunk erupted into his body in twin stead streams, his balls pulsed against Goku’s ass pushing out load after load of his thick man spunk watching as Goku’s small stomach began to swell and grow from the sheer amount of seed being pumped into him so much so that some bubbled and gushed out around Tien’s dicks and dribbling down his balls. 

“Well I would mark this one as done and ready for delivery,” Dr. Rodhard said looking over the paperwork and seeing the name Prism as the buyer of the new broken monkey boy.


	2. Chapter 02. The Hamada Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Client with a scent kink want Hiro to be made into a very musky slut, but more than that he has also decided he wants his big brother to “support” him as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Big Hero 6

**Chapter 02. The Himada Brother’s**

  
  


“Ah, you’ve returned.” A single spotlight shines down as appearing under the light was none other than Dr. Rodhard himself, his grin stretching across his face. He is holding the same clipboard as before only one page is flipped over the top showing it was on a completely new page. “Glad to see you’ve returned dearie, and just in time as here at DCT we have been given a new order for something rather ...special.” He chuckled his golden eyes gleaming and shone with a hidden intent that was hard to place. “After our last catch, sales started to sky rocket and we’ve gotten more requests for us to ….acquire a few more participants for our lovely little program.” He walked and moved into a different hall from before humming to himself. “We’ve already gone ahead and selected the next few targets to come and join us, and have dispatched the proper drones to go and capture them.” 

He came to a stop, standing before a door with the letters B.M.T. labeled on the door. Turning back around he smiled and chuckled softly. “Curious about what’s behind this door? Well this door leads to a rather ….interesting part of our humble little abode, a special room where.” He stopped as he covered his mouth, hiding the teasing grin on his face. “Naughty, naughty, I am afraid that I can’t tell you just yet. It would ruin the surprise that we have in store for today’s special guest.” Lifting his clipboard up he hummed and looked at the names. “Of course, there is the matter of getting all of them here and making sure that they are prepared for what is to come, but nevertheless that’s not going to change anything.” 

Placing his clipboard under his arm, he looked down at the watch and clicked the button on the side letting it beeped as it flashed. “Alright, the drones should be moving in on the targets now.”

**~San Fransokyo~**

The drones split heading towards three locations, an apartment over a building called the Lucky Cat Café, a huge mansion, and another apartment this time in a nice orderly apartment building.

The first two drones moved silently outside the café peeking into the room, before slowly and quietly removing the wall allowing them to hover into the room over two sleeping males, the first was a short lanky male of about 14 and on another bed in the room was a tall older version of the younger obviously brothers, opening up the drones sunk down over the sleeping males, face masks dropping down and keeping them unconscious but also highly responsive as the tentacles started stripping them.

Hiro Hamada age 14 thin and lanky build, lacking muscles but highly intelligent, cock size 5 inches. The drone started pumping the young genius eager to complete its mission as the second drone scanned and prepared the older brother. Tadashi Hamada age 19 tall and broad shoulders, average muscle mass, cock size 9 inches.

The pair of drones worked the duo over milking their aching cocks till both were spent, before flooding the chamber in their bodies containing the sleeping males with fluids to allow the requested changes to start, for Hiro it was a simple brain drain, odor increase and a little toning of his body but the drone containing Tadashi flooded with dark red Fluid and took off to return to the DTC.

The other two drones made quick work of catching Fred and Wasabi before returning to the DTC.

**~With Dr. Rodhard~**

The good doctor stood there tapping one foot on the ground humming as he looked at his watch, mentally counting down how much time was going to pass until the drones returned with their intended targets. Suddenly his watch beeped, and he smiled turning back towards the door and walked right inside. “Ah, so they did arrive right on time and not a moment too soon.” Standing in the room the doctor smiled, seeing the pods before him. In the first pod was none other than the youngest brother Hiro who was floating in a vat of dark bluish-greenish yellow liquid. Inside of the pod, the doctor watched as Hiro’s body began to change right before his eyes. The one lanky young teen began to change, his body no longer looking the same as he took on a more twink like shape. His skin now had a more peach like color to it and his body grew slimmer, some of the muscle he had was slowly dwindling away and vanishing from sight. He has a small chest and slim arms and waist, but counters that with a fat bubble butt that jiggles with every movement and his cock had grown an extra inch putting it at a good 6-inches long 2 inch thick cock with 3 inch thick balls, the hair that had began to grow on his body began to slowly vanish as if it was being shaved off leaving his body completely smooth and hairless save for the hair on his head.

In the next pod, filled with the thick red syrup looking liquid was Tadashi, only unlike his brother Tadashi’s changes weren’t similar. Tadashi’s skin began changing, what once was sun kissed skin was slowly darkening and changing, if one were to look close enough they would see his skin was changing into what almost looked like fabric like. Then something truly shocking happened, his feet began to look as if they were disintegrating ..no not disintegrating but looking as if his body the fabric that now made it up was coming undone, slowly his very body was completely coming undone and instead of the scene of a skeleton being seen or even guts there was nothing of that sort. Instead as soon as the last of the fabric had unravel all that was left was a floating ball of string that soon began moving and shifting changing into a perfect jock-strap right around Hiro’s size. 

“Still curious, yes?” Dr. Rodhard asked, smirking as he checked something off his lst and nodded. “Let me explain, you see the B.M.T room stands for Body. Modification. And. Transformation. This entire room is dedicated to creating the same gas, liquid, pills, etc that we use to change our guest to how the clients want them to be. Thanks to our generous patrons as well as the boys in charge of DMT we have created over hundreds of different liquids that can change someone from how they use to be into something so much more.” He chuckled. “Right now, the Hamada brother’s are going through their changes, for Tadashi his will be more physical as he will still be aware of what is going on and feel, see, taste, and smell what is going on but he won’t be able to speak and interact with save for his own brother through rather ...special means.” 

“Young Hiro on the other hand, well this client expressed the desire to have this young one have some body alterations, of course include the basic ones such as no longer having to produce waste leaving his ass to be used strictly for fucking as all food he eat will be converted into energy so that he won’t tire easily, of course that is to say he will have to piss a lot more ...not that that’s going to be an issue for the client as a little watersports never hurt anyone.” Rodhard chuckled. “Of course, those weren’t the only modifications as little Hiro here well ...let’s just say he’s gonna be quite the musky boy when he gets down and dirty.” he snickered as a green light flashed over the top of the pod signaling that the changes were complete. “Oooh~ seems they are ready.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a walkie. “They are all set for you.” He spoke into it. “Move into room 229, and be prepared.” He placed the walkie away and straightened out his jacket. “Now then, let’s get them into the room and then the real fun can begin, have to make sure the changes took root.” 

**~Scene Break~**

Hiro panted laid out on a bed his hole plugged, tight black socks on his feet and a new jockstrap cupping his straining cock as he humped the air, fingers pinching his nipples and rubbing up and down his body.

Moaning he did not notice the door to the room open, or the male that entered the room. “Well now, if this ain’t a fucking perfect sight.” A shadow soon covered his form, as he looked up to see a towering dark-skinned man with a bulky figure. He had broad shoulders and thick muscular arms with large hands and thick fingers. His pecs were the size of Hiro’s head with dark nipples and a strong abdomen with hard 8-pack abs. His legs were fairly short but very muscular as well along with a tight toned butt. Yet, what really had Hiro’s attention was what had down below the man’s belt as between his legs dangled a 19 inch long 8 inch thick cock with melon-sized nuts. It must have been obvious that he was staring as the man smirked down at him. “What’s wrong? Never seen a real cock before?” 

Hiro stared in amazement, his hands moving to his own cock as he licked his lips, eyes glued to the massive shaft and purple cock head.

“Well? Come on Hiro, you know you want this don't you?” The man knew his name, Hiro tried to think of who the man was as he did in fact look familiar to him, even his voice was familiar to him and yet to his lust filled mind. “Come and get a taste of what you’ve been denied for so long.” The man grabbed the base of his thick rod, waving it around making it swirl and bounce around as a singular drop of pre hung from the base and swirled around on a single string.

Moving forward Hiro locked his lips around the plum sized head and started sucking it moaning as pre flooded his mouth, the taste causing him to close his eyes in pleasure and to hump the ground more.

Unknown to Hiro as he humped the ground, Tadashi was suddenly awaken and while he couldn’t speak he could feel and right now he felt his brother’s dick grinding against his face and thanks to how tight Hiro’s new jock-Tadashi-was against his crotch it was already starting to sweat and emit a strong and pungent scent, Tadashi cried out in shock and yet nothing could be heard. He could feel his brother’s hard 6-incher rubbing and grinding against his face as his strong scent burned his nostrils making his nose hairs burn. “That’s right little Hiro.” Smirked the teen making Tadashi’s eyes widen as he knew that voice. “Keep on sucking, and look at you rutting against the ground like a bitch in heat. He snickered. “What would your brother say if he saw you this cock hungry?” 

Hiro locked eyes and groaned as he tried to force the cock down his throat, tears welling in his eyes as he pushed harder but could not get the cock past the back of his mouth and into his throat.

“What’s the matter? Can’t get it in that little mouth pussy of yours?” He smirked, hands came up and rested on top of the back of his head digging his nails into Hiro’s scalp. “Here, let me give you a little hand!” With a single thrust he slammed forward his hard dick pushing into Hiro’s mouth and curving as it hit the back of Hiro’s small mouth forcing it self right down his throat and he didn’t stop till all of his dick was inside of Hiro’s mouth with the boy’s nose buried into his crotch and if that wasn’t enough he could almost feel as if the head of the massive thick dick in his stomach. “Fuck that’s perfect!” He hissed.

Looking down the dark skinned male could see Hiro’s eyes fluttering, his cheeks were flushed a deep pink, and he had drool dribbling down his chin and dripping down onto the floor. Though as he began to pull back, he took notice of something and that something was the bulge not only in Hiro’s neck from his member forcing its way into it-no doubt also forcing Hiro’s jaw to stretch far wider than it ever had to stretch-was the fact that as he pushed back in he could see a bulge growing in his chest just below his nipples. “Holy Fucking-Nnnnngh! Shit!” Groaned the teen. “You're a natural! Look at that! The last bitch I tried this with fucking passed out on my dick yet your taking it like a damn champ!” Pulling back only a small amount he surged his hips forward watching as the boy’s neck bulged and so did his chest with each thrust inflating and deflating when he pulled out.

Hiro could do nothing as his throat and esophagus were used as a onahole for the inhumanly large cock filling him up pre pouring straight into his stomach with each thrust.

Tadashi screamed and cried out to Hiro, trying to get him to respond. Yet nothing worked, he knew who was doing this to his brother and he couldn’t believe that Wasabi would force his brother to do this. He had to do something, he knew he had to-yet before he could do anything he felt something invading his mouth it was salty and yet had a slight tang to it. It was pre, Hiro’s dick was aching inside of his jock/brother and it was leaking pre like water from a broken faucet, he tried to not swallow but the moment it made contact with the material that made up the jock he got a mouth full of his brother’s pre just as he was getting a nose full of his musk, he did his best to try to resist but he gasped when he felt as if his brother's dick was invading his mouth the reason being was that Hiro had reached down and began to jerk off his dick through the jock ergo he was also giving Tadashi the feeling of forcefully giving Hiro a blowjob.

Hiro’s throat undulated as he moaned his own cock ready to blow as he was filled with Wasabi’s cock.

Tadashi struggled to get free, unable to do anything as he was forced to feel his brother’s dick sliding in and out of his mouth, while watching Wasabi’s own monster slide in and out of Hiro’s throat and slam back in no doubt sending white and black flashes through his vision. Wasabi groaned, keeping a tight grip on Hiro’s head as he could feel Hiro’s body go limp against his crotch. “Damn your mouth feels so fucking good!” Groaned Wasabi, his cock rubbing its taste all over his tongue just as Hiro’s was doing to Tadashi’s as Wasabi fucked his mouth. Keeping a fixed grip on Hiro’s hair he started going harder and faster with every thrust as Hiro moaned around the massive member each time Wasabi’s balls slapped against his chin. “Shit! Hope you're ready! Cause your gonna suck me dry!” He grunted with each thrust, pounding his aching shaft into Hiro’s throat until his entire body was singing with ecstasy. He was all but skull fucking the boy forcing his head to tilt back as he fucked his mouth.

Finally Wasabi’s thrust started jerking and his breathing began picking up in hefty, heavy pants. He gripped Hiro’s hair tighter, pulling his face against his crotch, his balls pressed tightly against his face as they throbbed and physically pulled against Hiro’s face before hot, thick, seed sprayed down Hiro’s throat with the force of water exploding from a geyser. It was like being under a waterfall, cum gushed into Hiro’s mouth, as he could only taste Wasabi and smell him as well. 

Hiro’s eyes fluttered as white danced before his eyes along with small flashes of stars, his entire body going slack and limp under Wasabi’s hold. He couldn’t do anything but just  _ swallow _ , there was so much and it was all so thick that he could feel it flowing down his throat, his throat and chest still bulging and now his stomach was joining it as Wasabi’s seed was being pumped right into his stomach. The feeling, the sensation, the pure euphoric feeling sent him over the edge and he came and came hard, his dick exploding with his own thick load of seed. Tadashi’s eyes widen as he couldn’t do anything, he could force Hiro out of his mouth as his brother came soaking the jock only for it all to vanish with Tadashi being forced to swallow it all gulping down each and every shot of his brother’s sweet and tangy seed. 

Hiro blacked out as his stomach bulged from the massive amount of cum that flooded his body leaving him limp as Wasabi pulled out and dropped him on the floor before leaving the room to get washed up.

“Well that was quite the show.” Rodhard smiled walking into the room, his golden eyes gleaming as he wrote something down on the list. “And quite the filling too, you stuffed him full.” He chuckled, patting Wasabi on his shoulder. “I must say, yet another successful change and a soon to be another satisfied customer.” Pulling out his phone he pressed a single button on it. “Yes, its Rodhard the brothers are all set…..Mhhmm...Oh? Oh~. I see well then, I’ll get right on it.” Hanging up the phone he turns towards the reader and smiles. “Well, It would seem we have another one~ I can’t wait to get started.” 


End file.
